Where The Heart Is
by SamiReed
Summary: After six years of being gone from Salem without a word Belle has come back, but she has changed, can Shawn make her fall in love with him again
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Hayley,Jenny,Andrew,Andy,Andrea and Joey the rest of the characters belong to DOOL.  
A/N:When Shawn and Belle were 18 right after graduation they admitted their love one night and made love. The next day they found out that JT was John's not Bo's. This caused everything to mess up. Shawn ran off to the marines, not even saying good-bye to Belle. Marlana and John started fighting more and more, so Belle packed her stuff and ran off to California. When Shawn finished the marines he moved back to Salem, he was 20. Shawn and Belle are now both 24. Nobody has heard or seen Belle since she left for California when she was 18. Eric Brady also lived in California so they moved into the same town. Eric refuses to tell any of his family about Belle's life because he belives that that is Belle's job.  
*~*~*  
  
Belle grabbed her phone beside her bed. She looked at the alarm clock it said it was 11 o'clock. She answered the phone.  
  
" Hello?" Belle answered into the phone.  
" Hey there, sis." Eric Brady's voice rang through the phone.  
" Eric? What are you doing calling me this late?"  
" Oh sorry. Forgot about the time diffrence."  
" Sure you did." Belle said sarcasticly.  
" Honestly I did." Eric said using his best 'I'm innocent' voice.  
"So how is ol'Salem?" Belle asked, Eric had gone down there to vist two weeks ago.  
" Well you're gonna find out because you gotta get down here asap."   
" Why? What's wrong?"  
" Brady is getting married..... to Mimi."  
" To MIMI!!" Belle said shocked.  
" Yeah and she wants you to be her maid of honor. You have to Belle, the wedding is at the end of July, the kids are out on summer break. Please come!!"  
" Fine. But only because I promised Mimi when I was 14 that when she got married I'd be her maid of honor."  
" Great when should we expect you?"  
" Tomarrow. I'll call and get a plane. Bye."  
" Bye. Love ya."  
" Love ya too."  
  
Belle and Eric hung up their phones.  
*~*~*  
  
Eric, Sami, Austin (Sami's husband), John, Marlana, Brady, Mimi, Alice Horton and Mrs. Brady all sat in a booth talking. The booth behind them Hope, Bo, JT, and Shawn all sat chatting with Shawn Brady Sr. Marlana couldn't wait to see Belle neither could the rest of her family and Eric couldn't wait to see their surprised faces when they see Belle after six years. Suddenly the door to the pub opened and everybody looked up. Three kids around eight or nine walked in. It was two boys and one girl. They all looked exactly alike except for their hairstyles one boy had strawberry reddish hair, the other boy had blond hair with a reddish tint and the girl had strawberry blond hair.They were all three fussing about something. Everybody was about to go back to their conversations when the door opened again and little boy around six who had blond hair and brown eyes ran in yelling " I'm the white ranger!!" and a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes in a ballet tutu ran in after chashing him. Next thing they knew a young women with blond hair, blue eyes came in carring a baby carriager. It was Belle. She put the carriager down and looked at where all the kids were fighting. Eric stood up.  
  
" Miss me?" He asked.  
" Uncle ERIC!!" the little six year olds yelled running up to him and hugging him.  
" Uncle Eric." The older girl said coming over and hugging him.  
" Hey Uncle Eric." The older boys said at the same time as they came down and hugged him.  
" What no hug for you favorite little sister?" Belle asked as she came over to him.  
" Belle, you're my only little sister." He said as he hugged her.  
" Uncle Eric, I learned to defend myself in Karate class yesterday. You wanna see?" The littlest boy asked.  
" Sure Hayley." Eric said.  
" Okay here it goes." Halyley said.  
" Be careful, Halyley." Belle said.  
" I will, mom" Hayley said. Nobody had said anything they were still in shock. Hayley started throwing punches but Eric blocked them all. Then suddenly Hayley kicked up and kicked Eric right in the croch. Eric gasped for breath.  
" That had to hurt." Jt said.  
" HAYLEY SHAWN BLACK!! You apoligize right now!" Belle said as Eric sat back down in the booth.  
" I sorry, Uncle Eric." Hayley said.  
" It's okay, Hayley." Eric said.  
" Uncle Eric, why did it hurt so bad when you got kicked there?" THe littlest girl asked.  
" Yeah Eric, why did it hurt so bad?" Belle asked smiling. Everybody looked at Eric.  
" Well you see Jenny.... um.... see every man as a um.... see where Hallie kicked me it hurt so bad because.... everyman as a.... hose there." Eric stutterd  
" ERIC BRADY!" Belle said.  
" Yeah... and um.... like when you stand on a waterhose and the water won't come out.... well if you kick a guy so many times it won't work right,just like if you stand on a waterhose..... and you see if it don't work right...." Eric siad.  
" I think that's enough education for today, Eric." Belle said.  
" What happens if it don't work right?" Jenny asked.  
" You won't be able to pee and it comes out the other end." Hallie explained.  
" Hallie, who told you that?" Belle asked.  
" Andrew." Hallie said.  
" Andrew Jonathon Black!"  
" What since when is it a crime to mess with a six year olds mind?" The boy with strawberry reddish hair asked.  
" Since the six year old is your little brother." Belle said.  
" Momma, why is everybody so quiet in here?" Hallie asked.  
" Because their people who eat little six year old boys and they're very hungry." Andrew said. Hallie ran and jumped into Eric's lap.  
" Andrew, if I tell you one more time you will be ground and that means NO sports." Belle said. " Now am I understood?"  
" Yes mame." Andrew said.  
Brady got out of the booth and hugged Belle.  
" Hey Tink."  
" Hey Briad."  
" Who are all these kids?" Brady asked.  
" Oh these are my kids." Belle said.  
" What did you say, Izzy?" John said jumping out of the booth.  
" Hello to you to dad." Belle said.  
" Belle, I think it's time to introduce him to his grandkids." Eric said.  
" Shut-up, Eric." Belle said.  
" No, I think he's right. I would like to meet my grandkids." Marlana said getting out of the booth also.  
" Okay. This is Andrew." Belle said pointing to the oldest boy with strawberry reddish hair. " This is Andy." She pointed to the oldest boy with blond hair with a red tint. " That is Andrea." She said pointing to the oldest girl with strawberry blond hair. " The boy in Eric's lap is Hallie." She said pointing to where the six year old boy with blond hair was sitting. " The little girl in the tutu is Jenny." She said pointing to where the little six year old with brown hair was. " And.." Belle ran over to the baby carrier and picked up a little baby no older then 6 monthes. " This is Joey."  
" I have six grandchildren." John said.  
" I'm a uncle?" Brady asked.  
" Yes Brady, you are an uncle, and yes dad you have six grandchildren and yes Will you have six cousins." Belle said looking over to where the now 16 teenager had opened his mouth to say something.  
" Okay I just wanted to make sure." Will said grabbing a fry and eating it.  
" You're lying mommy, Uncle Eric's my uncle." Hallie said.  
" She's saying she had another brother, so you have two uncles, dufus." Andy said.  
" Andy." Belle said glaring at him.  
" Sorry." Andy said.  
" Mom, who are these other people?" Andrea asked.  
" Oh um.... guys that is John Black you grandfather, that is Marlana Black your grandmother, that's Brady Black your uncle, that's Sami your aunt and Eric's twin, that's Austin, Sami's I'm gussing husband by now, that's Will your cousin, that's Mrs. Horton, That's Mrs. Brady she owns the Pub, that's Mimi, Brady's soon to be wife, that Mrs. Hope Brady, Mr. Bo Brady, that's their son Mr. Shawn D. Brady, and that's Mr. Bo Brady's father, Mr. Brady and that's Jt your um...." Belle wasn't sure what to say so Eric intercepted.  
" Your uncle." Eric said. Belle gave him a thankful smiled.  
" So you're my Papa?" Jenny asked as she looked at John.  
" Um... yeah I guess I am." John replied.  
" And you're my Nanna?" Jenny asked.  
" Yes dear." Marlana said.  
" And you're my Uncle Brady." She said pointing to Brady. " And your my aunt Sami, and you're my Uncle Austin, and your my cousin Willie, and your my Uncle Jt?" Jenny asked pointing to each of them as they said their names.  
" Well I'm your cousin Will, not Willie."  
" Yes Jenny, that's correct." Sami said.  
" Wait your... your Brady Black? Like don't you play professional ball?" Andy asked.  
" Yeah that's me." Brady said. Andrew and Andy looked at each other.  
" All right our uncle's the Brady Black." Andy and Andrew said at the same time as the slapped high fives with each other.  
" Can we get your autograph?" Andrew asked.  
" Um.... sure I guess." Brady said.  
" You guys are such, Dufuses, did it ever go through those small brains of yours that he's your uncle, he's our mom's brother, that means you're probly gonna see alot of him. " Andrea said.  
" Can I hold my grandson?" Marlana asked Belle who was holding Joey.  
" Um... yeah of course, mom." Belle said handing the baby to Marlana.  
" Do you guys like sports?" JT asked the three oldest.   
" Yeah." Andrea said.  
" Do you guys like rollor hockey?" JT asked.  
" Of course who doesn't?" Andrew asked.  
" You guys wanna go play some game. Do you guys have gear?" JT asked.  
" Are you kidding you know the exclusive Rollor Hocky game set?" Andy asked.  
" Yeah I'm dying for one." JT asked.  
" Well we all three got one last month for our birthday." Andrea said.   
" No Way!! They're like 500 dollors apiece! Mom wouldn't even get me one." JT complained.  
" JT, wasn't your birthday April?" Belle asked.  
" Yeah."   
" Maybe you should check in the backseat of the Durangoo also." Belle said.  
" You mean...." JT said in disbelief.  
" Sorry it's a little late." Belle said. JT smiled the biggest smile ever.  
" Oh my gosh." JT said as he jumped out of the booth and hugged Belle.  
" JT, I um... can't breath." Belle said.  
" Oh sorry." JT siad letting go of Belle.  
" Come on lets go get the gear and play." Andy said.  
" Guys, be careful." Belle said.  
" We will. Love you mom." Andrea said.  
" Love ya mom." Andy said.  
" Love ya mom." Andrew said.  
" Love ya Belle." JT said.  
" Hey, what about me?" Hope asked her son.  
" Oh yeah love ya too, mom." JT said walking out of the Pub.  
" Belle, you shouldn't of spent all that money on JT." Hope said.  
" It's okay Mrs. Brady I wanted to get him something." Belle said.  
" Yeah and it's not like she didn't have the money." Eric said smiling.  
" Eric, shut-up." Belle said.  
" What? If I was as rich as you I'd brag it all around town." Eric replied.  
" Eric." Belle said as she glared at him.  
" What do you do?" Shawn asked.  
" Um.... well I sort of ..... I sort of own a uh.... well a..." Belle stuttered.  
" She owns the famous dance company called USADA." Eric interupted.  
" You mean.... you own the United States American Dance Acadamy." Mimi said in disbelief.  
" Yeah.... sort of."  
" Oh my gosh you must have like a million dollors' Mimi said.  
" Try 50 million." Eric said.  
" ERIC!!" Belle said glaring at him.  
" What?" Eric said using his innocent voice.  
Hope scooted over in the booth.  
" Here sit down, Belle. And tell us what you've been up to." Hope said.  
" Yeah, I can't wait to hear this." Shawn said.  
Belle sat down beside Hope as the Blacks, Brady's, and Hortons all turned around in their booth to look at Belle." Well..... ask away." Belle said.  
" How old are all of your kids?" Bo asked.  
" Um.... Andrea, Andy, and Andrew are all 8, Hayley and Jennie are 6, and Joey is two monthes." Belle told them.  
" But how is Andy, Andrea, and Andrew yours if their eight because you'd have to be 16 when you had them." Brady said.  
" They're not mine. When I went to California I met this girl she was the same age as me. She had gotton pregnet when she was 16 and her parents kicked her out, so she made her own life, and she helped me get my life together. When she turned 19 she got in a car accident and died. In her will she gave me custody of Andrea, Andy and Andrew." Belle stated.  
" But you said their middle names were John, Marlana and Jonathon. How'd that happen?" Mimi asked.  
" Well when I got custody of them I saw they didn't have middle names. And you guys know how I am about names, so I gave them middle names." Belle replied.  
" Where is Jenny, Hayley and Joey's father?" Shawn asked.  
" Um... you mean FATHERS. Jenny and Hayley's dad.... well I thought I was in love with this guy and it turned out he didn't love me. But it was to late I was already pregnet. And Joey's father..... well I don't even know his name." Belle said.  
" What do you mean you don't know his name?" Marlana asked.  
" I mean.... I mean..." Belle looked at Eric for support.  
" It's okay, Belle, I'm here." Eric said looking at her in the eye.  
" What does that mean? Why don't you know your childs fathers name?" Marlana asked.  
" He means.... we mean..... I mean that I don't know his name because... .he um... he raped me." Belle said looking down at the ground.  
Marlana handed Joey to John and got out of the booth and went to the Brady booth and sat down beside Belle and hugged.  
" Oh my sweet angel." Marlana said hugging her.  
" Is he in jail?" John asked.  
" No dad, he's not." Belle said.  
" Well why the hell not!" John said getting upset.  
" Please watch your mouth around the kids, Dad!" Belle said looking toward Jenny and Hayley who were playing on the other side of the room.   
" Well why is he not in jail?" Brady asked.  
" Didn't you press charages?" Roman asked.  
" Yes and No." Belle replied.  
" What do you mean yes and no? Which one is it?" Austin asked.  
" When it first happened I did press charges but two monthes later, I found out I was pregnet with Joey so I dropped the charges. I wasn't gonna have him growing up thinking he was a mistake or had hurt me because of the way he was concived. I wasn't going to put my child through that so I dropped the charges." Belle said.  
" My sweet angel, it must of been horrible." Marlana said puling her closer. John and Brady looked over to Eric.  
" Why the hell didn't you tell us, Eric!!" Brady yelled.  
" I um.... I..." Eric stuttered (sp?).  
" Because I told him not to! And watch you mouth around my children, Brady." Belle said looking at her older brother.  
" I'm not going to watch my mouth!! You went through hurt, pain, the whole damn thing. And worse of all it was ALONE!! You should of had your family! Not just one of your damn brothers!! You should of had me there, and Sami, and Dad, and Maralana and the whole damn family!" Brady practicly yelled.  
" Brady, if you say one more bad word around my children. I will make you feel hurt, pain and the whole DANG thing! Second of all don't you DARE yell at Eric for keeping a promise of not telling you guys, after I had begged him not to tell you guys! And last YOU do not tell me who I need in my life! I am perfectly FINE!! I couldn't be happier." Belle snapped at him.  
" Guess she told you, Brady." Will said.  
" Will, if you do not shut your mouth, I don't care if you're 16 or not, I WILL spank you." Sami warned her son.  
" And then I will ground you." Austin said.  
" Gee.... tuff crowd." Will said.  
" Will, will you do me a favor?" Belle asked.  
" Sure." Will said feeling bad for Belle.  
" Will you please take Jenny and Hayley to the park and check on Andy, Andrea, Andrew and JT?" Belle asked.  
" Sure. How long do you want us to be gone?" Will asked getting out of the booth.  
" Um.... will you take them for about an hour?" Belle asked.  
" Sure." Will replied.  
" Here is some money, you can get buy them a drink or ice cream or something. And I'm sure Andy, Andrew, Andrea and JT will be thirsty after their game. Here and get you something too." Belle said handing him a bill.  
" 50 DOLLORS!!" Will said his eyes wide open looking at the bill. " But it probly won't even take 20."   
" I know. Whatever change is left over you can have. But no more then one thing apiece for all 6 kids. The rest of the money is yours for watching them." Belle said.  
" O...okay." Will said.   
" Jenny, Hayley, your cousin Will is going to take you to the park to play." Belle said. Will went over and grabbed both their hands as they headed out the door.  
" Love you, mommy." Jenny and Hayley said at the same time.  
" Love ya, Belle." Will said.  
" Hey what about me?" Sami asked.  
" Oh yeah, love ya too mom." Will said as all three kids left.  
" I think you're replacing all the mothers." Bo said with a laugh.  
" Belle, you shouldn't of given him all that money." Sami said.  
" Yeah she should of. It's just 50 dollors to Belle that's more like 5 dollors, right sis." Eric said smiling.  
" Eric, you say one more word about my money and you will not have an organ that you need to reproduce. And you know I'm telling the truth because of last time." Belle said with a smirk.  
" Do you two live together?" Mrs. Horton asked.  
" Yeah." Eric said. " We live on the beach, in this HUGE mansion, that has like 20 bedrooms."   
" ERIC!! 1st of all it isn't a mansion and 2nd it's more like 10 bedrooms." Belle said.  
" Oh excuse me." Eric said sarcasticly.  
" There is no excuse for you, Eric." Belle replied.  
" That's for sure." Sami said with a smile. They all talked for a while longer when Will came in with JT, Andrew, Andy, Andrea, Joey, Jenny and Hayley.  
" Mommy, I'm sleepy." Jenny said running up to her mommy.  
" It is late. Eric, where did you make plans for us to stay?" Belle asked. Eric bit his lower lip.  
" Well see.. I ... um... sort of...... forgot." Eric siad.  
" You forgot! Eric, where am I and the kids gonna stay!" Belle asked.  
" Honey, this is your home. You'll stay with at the penthouse." John said.  
" Dad, the penthouse is 3 bedrooms I don't think six kids are gonna fit in three bedrooms." Belle said.  
" Well Andy, Andrew, and Andrea can stay over at our house." Hope said.   
" Yeah. Please Belle, let them sleepover." JT said.  
" Please Mom." Andrew, Andy, and Andrea all started begging.  
" HOpe, three kids I don't know." Belle said.  
" Belle, I won't take no for an answer. I insist." Hope said.  
" Okay. But three be good and mind Mrs. Brady." Belle told her three oldest kids.  
" Yes mame." They all said at once.  
" Jenny and Hayley can stay with me at Sami's. That's of course if you and Austin don't mind, Sami." Eric said.  
" No, I'd love for them to stay." Sami said with a smile.  
" And you and Joey can stay at the penthouse." Marlana said with a smile.  
" Okay. Fine. Thank you so much, Hope for keeping Andrea, Andy and Andrew. And you thank you Sami and Austin for taking Jenny and Hayley." Belle said.  
" What no thank you for me?" Eric asked.  
" You forgot to get us a hotel. And plus you like hanging with Jenny and Hayley." Belle said.  
" I pled the fifth." Eric said.  
" It's getting late we should go." Marlana said. Everybody agreed. They all hugged and left.  
**********  
  
Shawn sat in is mothers kitchen with Hope and Bo.  
  
" Belle, has really grown, don't ya think, sailorman?" Bo asked.  
" Yeah, she has." Shawn said.  
" Still regreting letting her go?" Hope asked.  
" Mom, I never had her." Shawn said as he got up from the table and went to his room.  
" What are we going to do, Bo? We've got to get those two together." Hope said.  
" I'm sure you'll figure out something in that head of you, Fancy face." Bo said smiling.  
***********  
  



	2. Chapter 2

****  
  
Bo, Hope and Shawn were all sitting at the breakfast table eating.  
  
" Those kids sure are quiet up there are you sure they're okay?" Bo asked.  
" Well last time I checked Andy, Andrea and Andrew were telling JT about what all they had gotton from there mom for Christmas and their birthday and JT was making a VERY long list of what he would like and I quote ' My favorite sister in the whole world to give her only one and sweet little brother for Christmas'." Hope said.  
" JT, is gonna have all her money spent before the end of the year." Bo said with a smile. As if on cue all four kids came down the stairs laughing.  
" And then Ray started calling her Beauty Belle after Belle in the Beauty and the Beast."Andy told JT as they all sat down at the table.  
" He must of been a loser." JT said.  
" OH he was." Andrea siad.  
" What are you guys talking about?" Shawn asked.  
" Oh this guy who had a crush on Belle." JT explained.  
" Oh." Shawn said feeling suddenly a pang of jealousy.  
" So guys is Belle dating anybody?" Hope asked looking strait at Shawn.  
" Why would mom date?" Andy asked.  
" She doesn't need anybody, Mrs. Brady. She's got us and Uncle Eric. She doesn't need nobody else, she even said so." Andrew explained.  
" So your mom doesn't date?" Shawn asked with a glimer of hope.  
" No. She says she fell in love once and he broke her heart and she doesn't need to go looking around to find someone else to fall in love with, so they could break her heart." Andrea explained.  
" Hey you guys wanna play some basketball?" JT asked.  
" Sure." Andy and Andrew said.  
" I"m gonna finish eating then I'll join ya'll." Andrea said.  
" Hey how about you two against me.... I'll beat you guys down." Andrew said smiling.  
" Yeah right, Andrew! YOu can't beat Hayley how do expect to beat them?" Andrea asked as everybody looked at Andrew.  
" What the kid has got a good jump shot." Andrew said.  
" Yeah and he's at least two feet shorter then you and is six." Andrea siad.  
" Let's go." Andrew said. Jt, Andrew and Andy all walked back out.  
" So did Hayley learn to play basketball from you guys?" Hope asked.  
" No mame, mom says he gets it from his father. He was supposivly a good basketball player." Andrea said.  
" OH have you ever met Jenny and Hayley's father?" Bo asked.  
" No sir, and personaly I don't care too." Andrea said sweetly.  
" Why not?" Shawn asked.  
" Well MR. Brady" Andrea said she didn't know Shawn's first name. " He broke my moms' heart, he left her with two kids. Which he doesn't know about, because he ran off before she could tell him. But anyway mom really loved him and he broke her heart." Andrea said.  
" Does Hayley and Jenny know who their father is?" Hope asked.  
" They've asked about him if that's what you mean." Andrea said.  
" What'd Belle say?" Shawn asked.  
" Well she tells them that when two people fall out of love and they've got kids they usually put them in the middle. And their daddy and her didn't want to do that. And he knew that she could not live without them. So their daddy did the hardest thing in his life and walked away. So she and Hayley and Jenny could be happy. And that he's a really hero because he sacrificed (sp?) his happiness for Hayley and Jenny. And do you know that everyday Hayley and Jenny will at one point ask 'Do you think our daddy is think about me or us?' and mom's says he is right now. I mean I understand that she wants to protect them but she's making it sound like she's the bad guy." Andrea said.  
" Well Belle always put everybody elses happiness before hers." Bo said.  
" That's for sure." Andrea said.  
" So you don't know that father's name?" Hope asked.  
" I know that she named Hayley after him. So his first name was either Hayley or Hayley's middle name." Andrea said. Just then JT ran in.  
" Andrea, are you ready to play. We're waiting for you." JT said.  
" Yeah. Thanks for breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Brady and you too Mr. Brady." Andrea said looking at Shawn. Jt and her left but Andrea stuck head in the door.   
" Oh and um... Hayley's midde name is Shawn. Bye." Andrea said.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
**= song  
*~*~*  
  
Andrea had just left out of the kitchen after she had said that Hayley's middle name was Shawn. Shawn, Hope, and Bo all sat around the table stunned.  
  
" You don't think that..." Hope began.  
" that Hayley's your child do you?" Bo finished.  
" I.... I don't know." Shawn said.  
" Well you know how babies are conceived right, son?" Bo asked.  
" Yeah dad." Shawn said.  
" So did you and Belle ever.... ya know... fisher cut bait?" Bo asked.  
" Fisher cut bait!! Where the heck did you come up with that term?" Hope said.  
" One time dad. ONE time. The night before we found out about JT." Shawn said.  
" So you think that maybe Hayley and Jenny are yours?" Hope asked.  
" I don't know." Shawn said.  
" Well we all got to meet Belle and Marlana, and Brady, and Mimi and Eric and John at the Pub. So you can find out." Hope said.  
" But it's Sunday ,mom, the Pub isn't open." Shawn said.  
" Well you grandmother gave the keys so we are all gonna meet over there. So come on." Hope said as they all got up and left.  
*~*~*  
Bo, Hope and Shawn sat at the Pub. Andy, Andrew, JT and Andrea all sat at the counter eating when Eric, Hayley, Jenny, Belle, Joey, Will, Marlana, John, Brady and Mimi all walked into Pub.  
  
**That house on the hill is long gone  
Now she's living in a trailer with an Astroturf lawn  
Got three little kids and no one to help**  
  
" Mom." Andrea, Andy and Andrew all yelled as they ran up and hugged her.  
" Hey were you three good for Mrs. Brady?" Belle asked.  
" Yes mame." They all said in unison. JT walked up to Belle.  
" Hey Belle. You know your favorite sister, right." JT asked.  
" JT, I'm your only sister." Belle said.  
" Oh yeah. Well since Christmas is only a few monthes away I thought I'd go ahead and give you my Christmas List." JT said handing her at least 6 sheets of paper.  
" JT BRADY!!" Hope scolded.  
" What?" JT asked.  
" It's okay, Hope. I can only get you this stuff Jt, if you promise to behave and make good grades." Belle said.  
  
**Trying to be Momma and Daddy all by herself  
It's hard to hold down the fort when you're holdin' down a job  
She'd rob Peter to pay Paul but he's already been robbed  
She gets the food on the table and the clothes off the lines  
She'd break down and cry but she doesn't have time**  
  
" OKay!!" JT said with a smile. " Can we go play another game of rollor hockey?" JT asked.  
Hope and Belle both said yes so Andy, Andrea, Andrew and JT all left the pub. Shawn walked up to Belle.  
" Hey Belle, can I talk to you?" Shawn asked.  
" Can it wait, Jenny, Joey and Hayley haven't had lunch and they can get really grouchey (sp?)" Belle asked.  
" Yeah, sure." Shawn replied.  
As Belle walked off with Hayley and Jenny and holding Joey.  
  
**She got to be strong, life goes on  
Though it's nothin' like she had planned  
She's gonna be o.k. gonna find a way  
Living in no man's land**  
  
*~*~*  
  
**Every now and then late at night  
She thinks of how it would feel to hold someone tight  
And there's a guy down at work he keeps callin' her up  
But she ain't ready for none of that stuff  
She's still sifting through the ashes of a love that's been and gone  
Looking for a clue, trying to find out what went wrong  
It ain't always easy, but she knows she's gotta try  
Every time she looks into her babies' eyes**  
  
Will had taken Hayley and Jenny out to play after they had ate. All the adults sat around and were talking. Belle had gone to the bathroom when she came out Shawn quickly got up and walked over to her.  
" Belle, can we talk?" Shawn asked.  
" Yeah sure." Belle said just as her cell phone rang. " Hold on for one minute. Hello?" Belle said into her cell phone. She started talking about the acadamy Shawn guessed it was her secartary or something. After almost an hour of talking Shawn looked at Belle.   
  
**She got to be strong, life goes on  
Though it's nothin' like she had planned  
She's gonna be o.k. gonna find a way  
Living in no man's land**  
  
" Can we talk now?" Shawn asked.   
" Shawn, this is a really important phone call." Belle said.  
" I JUST WANNA KNOW IF HAYLEY AND JENNY ARE MY LITTLE BOY AND GIRL!! AND DON'T LIE TO ME BELLE, I KNOW WHAT HAYLEY'S MIDDLE NAME IS!!" Shawn yelled. Everybody turned around and stared at Shawn and Belle as Belle turned pure white.  
  
**She got to be strong, life goes on  
Though it's nothin' like she had planned  
She's gonna be o.k. gonna find a way  
Living in no man's land  
No man's land**  
*~*~*  



	4. Chapter 4

Belle looked at him as she turned pure white.  
  
" Answer me, Belle? Is Hayley and Jenny my kids or not!!" Shawn demanded. Belle looked up at him as everybody looked over at her waiting for her answer.  
  
" If you're asking if you are their biological father, then yes , Shawn, you are. But if you're asking if their your children then no, Shawn, they are not. They are MY children, and that's the way it's gonna stay." Belle said.  
  
" Why the HELL didn't you tell me!!! Why the fuck did you do it, Belle!!" Shawn yelled. That was it for Eric he stood up and walked over in between Belle and Shawn.   
  
" You listen here you little, prick!!" Eric went off.  
  
" Eric, be quiet." Belle said.  
  
" No, I'm not gonna be quiet no more, Belle. I'm sick of being quiet." Eric yelled with fire in his eyes which made Belle shut-up. He turned back to Shawn as Marlana, Hope, John, Brady, Mimi, Bo and Hope all listened.  
  
" You have no right, no damn right at all to judge and yell at, Belle. YOU left her high and dry and ran off to the marines. Because YOU were to scared to face the fact that JT was John's." Eric yelled.  
  
" But she has no right not to let me in my kids lives." Shawn yelled back as Bo and John and Brady got ready to pull them off of each other if they got in a fight.  
  
" Oh don't you give me that bullshit, Shawn Douglas Brady!!" Eric yelled back. " YOu left her, without saying good-bye!! Did you ever think about how the whole situation had hurt her! NO because all you thought about was your DAMN self!! The only reason I found Belle, was because of Andy, Andrew and Andrea's mom and I were friends. And one day while I was visting her apartment I got to meet her roommate and guess who it was my little pregnet sister Belle. She didn't know if you were ever gonna come back, or if you even cared about her! And she didn't know if she let you in Hayley and Jenny's lives if one day you would just walk away like you did to her. She sacrificed her happiness for her kids. And don't ever, ever judge her because SHE has gone through hell and back because you were a little to scared and a little to immature that you didn't know how to face the truth head on so you ranaway from it!! You are nothing but a coward, Shawn and you are STILL that little eight year old who is scared of anything that will mess up his perfect little life!! News flash, Shawn, you are twentyfour fucking years old. It's about time you grew up and stop thinking about your fucking self. About how YOU missed your childrens lives and about how YOU didn't get to see them grow up!! Well what about how BELLE had to raise them all by herself because she was scared YOU'D leave them, or how BELLE tells them that YOUR a hero everyday, and makes HER look like the bad guy and YOU the good guy. When it's the exact fucking oppisite. I always thought you and Belle were the perfect couple. But you know what I was wrong, she deserves better then you and so do those kids. They deserve someone who isn't gonna think about his fucking self 24 hours a day. STOP acting like a baby and start acting like a BRADY!! Like the BRADY, Belle used to know when she was 16, the one who practicly saved his mothers life in France and the one that helped build Mimi's home. And the one that was in love with my little sister. Start acting like the Shawn Brady who did everything he could to make his life what it was, instead of being the one that runs from it. Cause you know what Shawn, that's all you've been doing since you found out that JT was John's not Bo's, you ran from your life and my little sister had to pay for it. And I WILL always hate you for that." Eric stated as he stared stright at Shawn. " I'm outta here." Eric said as he turned around and walked out of the door angry as could be.  
  
Everybody stared after him as Belle sat down on a stool at the bar and put her face in her hands waiting for what was about to come next.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Everybody stared after him as Belle sat down on a stool at the bar and put her face in her hands waiting for what was about to come next.  
  
Shawn turend around as everybody eyes wondered to Belle. Shawn opened his mouth when all of a sudden the Pub door busted open and Phillip came in with a giant smile.  
  
" Have no fear, Uncle Philly, is here!!" He yelled happily. Chloe walked in behind.  
  
" All the way from New York." Chloe said. Phillip looked around when no body laughed and saw everybody frowning.  
  
" What did I say something wrong?" Phillip asked then he saw Belle. " Belle, omg come here and give the hottest guy in Salem a hug." Phillip said. Belle looked at him and smiled.   
  
" Okay." She said as she walked over to John and gave him a hug.  
  
" Ow. that hurt." Phillip said putting his hand over his heart. Belle walked up to him. " Come here and give me a hug." Phillip said as he pulled Belle into a hug. " Gosh, I've missed you. It's been a long time." PHillip said.  
  
" Six years to be exact. So what have you been up to?" She asked.  
  
" Oh the usual drugs, achol and SEX." PHillip siad.  
  
" Really? ME TOO!!" Belle said jokingly.  
  
" Well well little miss innocent Belle isn't so innocent anymore." Phillip said with a smirk.  
  
" Oh shut up." Belle looked over at a VERY pregent Chloe. " Oh my gosh!! You're going to have a baby!!" Belle yelled happily as she hugged Chloe. Everybody got up and started hugging Phillip and Chloe.  
  
" So Mrs. Black and Mrs. Brady do you two mind giving me some advice on being a new mother? I don't know anybody around my age who's a mom so ..." Chloe said everybody looked at Belle.  
  
" What going on?" Phillip asked when all of a sudden Hayley and Jenny busted into the room yelling " MOMMY, MOMMY!!" happily at the same time. Phillip and Chloe eyes became wide open and even wider when Andrea, Andy, Andrew and JT came in, with Will and Joey.  
  
" Mom. PLEASE get them two to SHUT UP!!" Andrea begged.  
  
" What?" Belle asked confused.  
  
" Mommy, is daddy thinking about us?" Hayley asked as Shawn looked at her and then at him.  
  
" Mommy, is our daddy saving the world since he's a hero?" Jenny asked. Everybody looked at Belle.  
  
" Babies, your daddy is probly thinking about you two right this minute. Actually he's probly thinking about you every minute of his life. He probly even has dreams about you. And right now he is probly somewhere saving a danzel in distress." Belle said.  
  
" Because he's a hero?" Jenny asked.  
  
" Yeah baby, because he's a hero. Now you two go get cleaned up the bathroom is right over there." Belle said as the two kids hopped to the bathroom.  
  
" Thank you, MOM!! You finally got them to shut-up they've been asking that question for the last hour." Andy said.  
  
" No problem. You four go get cleaned up." Belle said to Jt, Andrew, Andy and Andrea. They all headed off to the bathroom. She looked over and saw Joey was asleep.  
  
" You got him to sleep!! Oh my gosh, Will. You are a miricle worker." Belle said as she hugged Will. She went over to her purse and got a bill out. " Here this is yours for taking care of them." Belle said handing him the money.  
  
" Fifty dollors. Belle, this is to much." Will said.  
  
" No it's not you take it." Belle said. Will smiled.  
  
" Thank you so much!! Now I can buy that new stero. Bye all." Will said as he hugged Belle and left.   
  
" Okay Belle. It's time to explain who the heck are all those kids AND who is there father?" Phillip asked.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

" Okay Belle. It's time to explain who the heck are all those kids AND who is there father?" Phillip asked.  
  
Belle was about to answer when Eric walked back in with Sami and Austin. He was smiling but when he saw Shawn he glared at him. Phillip saw this.  
  
" Okay, what's going on here and I want the whole story." Phillip said.  
  
" Well Andrew, Andy and Andrea aren't biologicaly mine. Me and Eric knew there mother and when the kids were 3 their mom got in a car accident and died. Their father doesn't really care about them and she knew that so she gave me custody in the will. Jenny and Hayley are MINE and their father is..... is......" Belle studdered  
  
" Their father is ME!" Shawn said still upset at Belle.  
  
" What?" PHillip asked shocked.  
  
" She didn't tell about my own kids!" Shawn said angerly.  
  
" You hold on right there, Shawn Douglas." Eric said angerily as Brady and John went over to him to make sure he doesn't start a fight. " YES!! You are their biological father but as far as I'm concerned they are BELLE'S kids their is NO Shawn in there." Eric practicly yelled at Shawn.  
  
" Your... your their father!!" Andrea yelled as everybody turned around to see her, JT, Andrew and Andy standing behind the group wide-eyed. " I told you everything about my mother this morning. About Hayley's middle name and about mom saying you broke her heart and you didn't say a dang word!! How could you?!? How could you abandon her like that!! Uncle Eric, is right your not their father!! Their mom's kids not yours!!!!!" Andrea yelled practicly in tears because she had told him about her mom and he didn't speak up and now her mom was hurt because of it.  
  
" Andrea, sweetie." Belle said coming up to her. But Andrea ran for the door. Andy and Andrew ran after her as JT just starred at his brother. " Your the reason Hayley and Jenny don't have a father. You knew you were and you didn't think of telling me!! And then you go and yell at Belle!!" JT yelled angry at his brother. " Your the father that Belle thought she was in love with but left her!! It was you!!" JT screamed.  
  
" Jt, listen Shawn didn't know about any of this don't be mad at him." Belle said trying to get JT to calm down.  
  
" Why are you making excuses for him!! Why?!?" JT said as he ran out the door after Andy, Andrea and Andrew.  
  
" Eric, will you..." Belle started to ask.  
  
" Go after them. Don't worry I'll talk to them." Eric said as he ran out the door after the kids. Everybody just stood there not saying a word.  
  
" So YOUR Jenny and Hayley's father!!" Phillip blurted out shocked. Everybody looked at Shawn and Belle.  
  
" Your my daddy?" a small voice said from behind the group. Everybody turned around to see Jenny and Hayley.  
  
" You don't want be a hero no more?" Jenny asked confused.   
  
" You came back!" Hayley said running up to Shawn and grabbing his legs followed by Jenny. Shawn just stood there with Jenny and Hayley hugging his legs.  
  
" He came back mommy!! Daddy, came back!!" Jenny said happily  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
" He came back mommy!! Daddy, came back!!" Jenny said happily.  
  
Belle looked down at her kids not knowing what to say.  
  
" Will you stay forever?" Hayley asked.  
  
" Um....um..." Shawn looked over at Belle trying to figure out what to say.  
  
*********************  
  
Eric sat with Andrew, Andy, Andrea and Jt on a bench in the park.  
  
" Why didn't she tell us?" Andrea asked.  
  
" Because she didn't really know what she was going to do either." Eric explained.  
  
" Is he going to take them away from her?" Andy asked.  
  
" No! No guys, Shawn wouldn't do that." Eric said.  
  
" Eric's right guys I know my brother and family is the most important thing to him, and Belle is their family." JT reassured them.  
  
" Okay guys, lets go back before your mom worries. I pormise everything is gonna workout." Eric said as they all headed off.  
******************  
  
Everybody waited for an answer when ERic and the kids came in.  
  
" I think everybody needs to leave." Brady said. " I think Belle, Shawn and the kids need to talk this out alone." Brady said as everybody started to leave. In the end the room was empty except for Andrew, Andy, Andrea, Belle, Shawn, Jenny, Hayley, Joey, Eric and Brady.  
  
" Eric, come on." Brady said.  
  
" No. I'm staying here with Belle." Eric said. Brady was about to argue when Belle cut in.  
  
" Brady, Eric needs to be here. He's really close to them." Belle siad as Brady nodded and left.  
  
" So are you daddy, are you gonna stay forever?" Jenny asked.  
  
" Guys, listen.." Belle said bending down to them. " Your daddy can't stay. We gotta go back to our lives in California and he's gotta go back to his." Belle tried to explain.  
  
" No!! NO! I don't want him to go." Jenny yelled running to Shawn.  
  
" He has to sweetie." Belle said.  
  
" No!! No!! You go be the hero.... you leave.... I want my daddy." Hayley yelled running up to Shawn where Jenny was.   
**************  



	8. Chapter 8

******************************************************  
  
" No!! No!! You go be the hero.... you leave.... I want my daddy." Hayley yelled running up to Shawn where Jenny was. Belle's eyes swelled up with tears. She turned around because she didn't want anybody seeing her cry. Eric walked over to her and put a protective arm around her as she buried her head in his chest trying not to cry.  
  
" Look what you did, Hayley!!" Andrea yelled. " You made mom cry. He left you, Hayley!!" Andrea yelled.  
  
" Andrea, calm down." Belle said turning around.  
  
" NO!! He hurt you!! He left them!! And now your being placed as the bad guy!! It's not fair!!" Andrea yelled.  
  
" Mommy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Hayley said with tears in his eyes.  
  
" You didn't make mommy cry, sweetie." Belle told Hayley. " Me and Shawn need to discuss something. Eric, you and the kids go outside I'll be there in a little bit." Belle said.  
  
Slowly all six children and Eric left.  
  
" Shawn, I can't do this. I can't make them choose between us, it's not fair to them." Belle said helplessly.  
  
" Belle, I want to be part of thier lives, I want to be a part of your life." Shawn said.  
  
" But you can't!" Belle demanded.  
  
" Why not!" Shawn yelled.  
  
" Because what if you leave again. What am I supposed to tell them! Huh? What that daddy, had a bad life and he couldn't handle it so he left! What am I supposed to tell them, Shawn!?!" Belle yelled.  
  
" Is that what you think? That I'll leave the first minute things get tough." Shawn asked.  
  
" Well it wouldn't be the first time." Belle said.  
  
" Belle, I was young and hurt and scared." Shawn said.  
  
" Yeah well so was I, but I didn't run off on you." Belle stated.  
  
" Belle, I know I've run, and I know I've hurt you. I know that my life wasn't a bowl full of cheeries but yours wasn't either and when I found out that mine wasn't I ran, leaving you hurt and confused and pregnet. Belle, we all make mistakes and belive me I'm sure my tops the chart. But I know that if I don't say this right now you might walk out that door and I may never see you again, and that would be hell. These past years when life got hard, you were the thing that kept me going. You were my rock,you always have been from the playpen till now.When I left for the marines I learned something important. YOu know what that was?" Shawn asked.  
  
" What?" Belle asked.  
  
" We live our lives day by day. We don't know what the future holds, we never will, and we can't dwell on the past or that will become our lives. We have to live it for the day. So I'm asking you now, not thinking about the future, not thinking about the past, but thinking about you and our two kids WE created, and thinking about today not tomarrow or yesterday but today. I love you, I always have, I always will, and when I'm not with you I feel like a part of me is missing. You complete me, Belle. And I want to help complete you and your family, will you please let me do that?" Shawn asked.  
  
Belle opened her mouth as tears streamed down her face.  
********************  



	9. Chapter 9: Final Chapter

Chapter 9  
******  
Shawn sat in the living room of the Brady's. The house seemed so empty from how it felt just a few days ago.  
  
FlashBack:  
  
" We live our lives day by day. We don't know what the future holds, we never will, and we can't dwell on the past or that will become our lives. We have to live it for the day. So I'm asking you now, not thinking about the future, not thinking about the past, but thinking about you and our two kids WE created, and thinking about today not tomarrow or yesterday but today. I love you, I always have, I always will, and when I'm not with I feel like a part of me is missing. You complete me, Belle. And I want to help complete you and your family, will you please let me do that?" Shawn asked.  
  
Belle opened her mouth with tears in her eyes. " I'm sorry Shawn but... I can't. I can't." Belle said as she kissed his cheek and left the building quickly.  
Flashback Ends  
  
After that she grabbed the kids and ran off back to California she told Mimi she was sorry but she couldn't be her maid of honor and left. Her, Eric and the kids. A tear dropped from Shawn's eyes as he thought of them being so far away.  
  
" I will always love you, Perfect Girl." Shawn said to himself.  
******************************************************  
  
The End 


End file.
